Swimming Lessons
by cheekylildevil
Summary: What happens when Mas, Menos, Melvin, Timmy & Teether become scared of the water? The other titans are forced to teach them to swim of course! R&R.
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone,**

**This is my second attempt at a multi chaptered fic (the first one has been deleted) and involves Mas, Menos, Melvin, Timmy and Teether learning to swim. I know that this chapter is really short but it's just meant to be an introduction- next chapter will be **_**far **_**longer! Please read and review- if you have no account you can review anonymously. Read on!**

**Disclaimer- If Indi owned Teen Titans do you seriously think Melvin, Timmy and Teether would have only one episode dedicated to them? **

* * *

It was 3 months after the Brotherhood of Evil had been taken down and Raven's patience was wearing very thin- Timmy, Teether and even Melvin refused to even go near water without Raven in the same room, bathroom included. Mas and Menos were the same with Bumble Bee- she just had the advantage of not having to feed a blond brat every hour during the night. Until today none of the other members had noticed but when in the middle of a meeting Mas dragged Bee off to the toilet with him Robin began to catch on. Cornering Bee and Raven that night he discovered about the 5 youngest team members fear of water. After half an hour of pondering what to do he called the two girls to his room and explained what was going to happen- as of tomorrow the Titans would be teaching the youngest members how to swim.

* * *

**Hey- so how was it? Good? Bad? You don't care? Please click on the blue button to the left of the screen to tell me. Oh, and happy New Year if I don't get the next chapter up before then!**

**Indi**


	2. Swimming Begins or tries to

**Hey, here's that update I promised to some of you. This is a lot longer than all the chapters I've done before- I know it's still short but I am trying! This chapter is dedicated to reviewer no. 1-****PanamaRoxMySox**** everyone else will get their turn eventually as long as they keep reviewing. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned TT Kid Flash and Jinx would have kissed already!**

The first step to getting teaching the junior's how to swim was getting them into swimmers- much harder than it seemed. First Melvin refused to go into the change rooms without Bobby who didn't fit in the door. Then the three eldest boys wouldn't come out- Teether wasn't a problem since Raven had to dress him. 20 minutes later when Robin had finally dragged the boys out of the change-rooms they were faced with another problem- getting them to sit on the edge of the pool. "But the water's so cold and wet," whined Melvin.

"You'll have to go into it sometime," Raven explained, "might as well make it now."

When the kids had finally been persuaded to put their legs into the water it was time to begin swimming lessons. Cyborg & Bumble Bee were taking care of Mas and Menos, Raven had Teether, Robin was with Melvin and Aqualad was attempting to get Timmy to put his head under the water.

"No!" screamed Timmy at the top of his lungs, "the water is scary!"

"Calm down, the water won't hurt you," said Aqualad patiently in an attempt to get the 5 year old to calm down.

Meanwhile, Cyborg wasn't having much luck with Menos either.

"No hay Cyborg el agua demasiado profundo," whined Menos.

To which Cyborg replied in frustration, "It's the shallow end,"

One thing that all the titans knew for certain was that this would not be as easy as they had originally thought.

**What Menos said meant- ****"No C****yborg the water is too deep****"- in English. **

**So... anyone like it? If you did/didn't drop me a review telling me! Flames are still reviews people! Oh, and if you don't know what to say, say 10. ****At last count I had 46 hits and 4 reviews. I won't update until ****I get 5**** reviews**** this time.**

**Indi**


	3. oooh, the door has a lock

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm back! ****And I have a new chapter for you. This chapter is dedicated to ****Comicbookfan**** due to being the 2****nd**** reviewer overall- however ****Commi**** better review chapter 2 soon or else her little story will never be reviewed.**** Read on!**

**Disclaimer- I've never seen Trouble in Tokyo- do you think I own Teen Titans?**

The next day began with dragging the juniors out of bed- a far harder task than it seemed! First Melvin discovered that the room she shared with Timmy and Teether had a lock- the door was eventually opened due to Teether screaming so hard due to hunger that Melvin thought she was going to go deaf.

"Teether, if we have to go into the water again today, I'm holding you responsible!" hissed Melvin at her blond haired little brother.

"Go, goo, Gar, galt," replied Teether while he was sucking on a bottle greedily. (It was Gar's fault)

Meanwhile, with Mas and Menos, Cyborg and Bumble Bee were having problems of their own.

"Slow down so I can catch you, you hyper little speedsters!" yelled Cyborg while running as fast as he could in an attempt to catch the red haired speedsters/ get them off the walls. His problem was solved when the twins, trying to get to the kitchen for a quick snack before they ran off again, ran straight into the bench knocking them out temporarily. However luck was on the twin's side as it meant that they wouldn't have to swim for the rest of the day.

The remaining three juniors were still forced to swim though. Step 1 was completed quickly and easily- they all got dressed in the girls' toilets where they were kept under the watchful eyes of Raven and Bumble Bee. But getting them to sit on the side of the pool was definitely going to be a problem...

**So how was it- I know it's short but I wanted to post it ASAP due to getting 6 reviews ****in less than ****2****4****hours.**** T****hank-you to ****Lar****Lindor****aquaray****PanamaRocksMySocks****acosta****perez****jose****r****amiro****jacob**** and ****BoxofChocolates**** for reviewing chapter 2.**

**Indi**

**Ps.**

**You've taken time to read it so you should know what to do,**

**It's starts with re and ends with view it is of course- REVIEW**


	4. Never

**Hey everyone- miss me?**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Lar****Lindor**** because I promised her that this chapter was his after he helped me with ideas.**** Hope you like it now read on!**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own the Teen Titans just like I didn't own them last ****chapter,**** or the chapter before that...

* * *

**

"Come on guys," Cyborg yelled up at the three conscious children clinging to the top of the conveniently place flag pole, "get down from there- you'll have to face the water sometime."

"Never!" Melvin yelled back down to the group of teenagers standing around the bottom of the flagpole, "You'll never get us alive!"

"Never!" the two boys echoed their leader. But still, swimmers weren't that warm, and it was the middle of winter. They'd have to go down eventually but if Melvin said never, they obviously weren't going to be down any time soon.

"I'm coming up on 3 kids," Raven yelled up at them, uh oh, that tone of voice was generally reserved for telling them that they weren't going to be getting dessert, "1, 2, 3!" Then when she'd finished that she lifted herself off the ground and flew up to where the three shivering kids were clinging. Teether was the one she went for first; he was placed safely on the ground after only 2 minutes of tug-of-war with Melvin. Timmy was grabbed next and was very glad to be pressed against her warm body- being put down was a whole different story.

"No, I want to stay with you- you're warm," sobbed the red-head as he reached out to Raven- Bumble Bee wasn't as warm as his mother figure. His coldness was soon forgotten as he looked up to watch Raven attempt to get Melvin down. She obviously wasn't going to come down without a fight. Timmy watched as Melvin began to punch and kick at Raven- she so wasn't getting desert tonight- maybe she'd even get sent to bed early! Melvin continued to punch at Raven but had now realised that if she didn't want to have a meeting with the ground she'd better hold on tight- by now about 30 titans had crowded around the bottom of the flag-pole. 30 minutes later Melvin finally gave up and let herself be carried to the ground. It was too late for swimming now and besides, she already knew she was in a lot of trouble- why make it worse?

That night 3 kids were sent to bed without dessert- the eldest at 6.00 and the two younger ones at their normal bedtime of 7.30. Melvin was unlucky- she had no possibility of using I'm tired as an excuse for not wanting to swim tomorrow- knowing her she'd probably think of one though.

* * *

**Hey everyone- did you like it? That is officially the longest chapter I've ever written! 407 words****- yay me! And that's not including Authors notes! Thank you to my reviewers of chapter 3:**

**a****quaray**

**PanamaRoxMySox**** (these first two both reviewed 19 minutes after I posted- go them)**

**lar ****lindor**

**acosta ****perez ****jose r****amiro**

**And**** my newest reviewer- ****Tokyo Blue**

**Thank you guys/ girls- next update will not be until I get 7 reviews!**

**Indi**

**Ps. REVIEW or do I have to sing the song again!**


	5. LONG LIVE BUBBLE BATHS

**Hey, I'm back!**** This Chappie is dedicated to ****acosta****perez****jose****ramiro****. Read on! **

The next day was stormy so the pool was off limits. But the bathtub wasn't- so the 5 juniors were suited up, the bubbles were poured and the kids were locked into the place where this all started the bathroom. Teether got in without a fight- rumour had it that tonight's dessert was custard- his favourite. Mas and Menos decided that if a one year old could do it so could they. Timmy just got in because he didn't want to be the only boy left standing. By this point they'd discovered that the more you splashed the more bubbles you got. Melvin didn't want to go in though.

"No way am I getting into the bath with boys," she declared, "I'm more of a shower girl anyway!"

That however wasn't going to do anything; she was quickly lifted up by Cyborg and placed into the tub. "Let me out!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, obviously not realising that the side of the bath was only 30 cm high, "Don't make me call my lawyer!" The boys just ignored her and went back to turning Teether into a bubble-baby.

**So, was it alright? I know it was short but you might get another one today or you might not get another one for a week! Please****review**** if you've taken the time to read this you can put aside the time to review!**** Oh and put 6 if you think Melvin's getting to big for her boots! Thanks! **

**Indi**


	6. The plan

**Hi Everyone Who Reads This,**

**I know that I really should have updated sooner and longer but I had really bad writers block. **

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

That night Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Mas and Menos came up with a plan. Well, actually Melvin came up with a plan; the others just were to scared of her to disagree. The plan was to fake sick- the teenagers did it all the time to skip things that they liked to avoid so why couldn't they?

Later that night Timmy, Teether, Mas and Menos all huddled together in the centre of their room. Not one of them thought that it was a very good idea. Raven and Bumble-bee would probably make them take castor oil. But Melvin did have a point; they would get out of swimming, so they decided that rebellion against Melvin was probably something that they could avoid.

The next morning as they were woken up by Jinx almost all five of them managed to cough realistically, the merit though had to go to Teether who managed to _wake himself up_ with a coughing fit. What none of the other children realised was that Teether wasn't coughing on purpose; he simply had gotten a cold. Jinx got quite worried when all the kids seemed to be sick- Raven would have her head if anything happened to _her kids_ Bumble-bee would be next in line.

Jinx made them all promise not to move before she ran to get Raven- maybe if she acted responsibly Raven would stop trying to put her in jail, actually that probably wouldn't happen but it was worth a shot.

Ten minutes later Jinx was being dragged by a scary Raven back to the kids. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to find herself hanging from her hair on a flagpole before too long. She was pulled into the room, aka slammed into the side of the door of the room, before immediately being dropped onto her face by Raven. Raven rushed immediately over to Teether who was currently in the middle of a coughing fit. The other kids immediately took the hint and began to cough as well.

Another ten minutes later found all five kids sitting in a line along the breakfast bar. Raven was spooning castor oil into their mouths. Admittedly it was disgusting but the look on Melvin's face as Raven forced it into her throat was totally worth it.

**So... did anyone like it? Whether you did or didn't please send me a review! It may mean I'll update faster!**

**Indi**


	7. The plan failed

**Hi!!**

**Look, I know that this is short but at least it's something, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Their plan had worked perfectly! No one suspected that they were only faking sick (or so they thought) and swimming had been cancelled for the day. Unknown to the kids however, the teens didn't believe that anyone except Teether was sick. Later that day the teens had a whispered meeting and decided that if they were still acting like this tomorrow that they'd be marched up to the infirmary and an end would be put to all this nonsense.

At 8 am the next day Raven and Bumble Bee, true to their word marched (or in Teether's case, carried) the kids up to the infirmary. It was immediately discovered that nothing was wrong with Melvin as, at the sight of the needles, she confessed to having been faking to get out of swimming. Timmy was next to be discovered, then Mas and finally Menos. Teether however did have a cold and was excused from swimming lessons until he was feeling better.

That afternoon all 5 children were taken down to the pool. Teether was only to watch the others swim however he was still dressed into his swimmers just in case the others splashed him. After a five minute game of tag with Mas and Menos which ended with Kid Flash being called, the four swimmers were finally into the pool. Kid Flash had been ordered to stay and help with the twins, which relieved raven as it was normally her job to attempt to catch them.

Teether soon became bored with only watching the other kids swim. Everyone's attention was completely focused on the 4 in the water. He could probably sneak to the kiddie pool without being noticed. It wasn't deep either so he probably wouldn't get into too much trouble. Once he finally managed to get off the chair he was off towards the little pool.

**Hope you liked it**

**Indi**


	8. ummm

**Hi, **

**Look, I know that this is tiny but I thought that you deserved something for actually reviewing!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything**

When the teenagers finally relented and let the kids out of the pool, Raven turned around to pick up Teether and screamed when she found that he wasn't there. After asking why she had screamed the search for the sick toddler began.

Beast Boy searched under the chairs, Bumble Bee took to the sky to see if she could see him from there, Cyborg began to see if he could track him by satellite and the ever-practical Robin went to search the kiddie pool. The others just sat there watching. When Robin went over to the kiddie pool he found Teether playing lazily with the plastic balls that Beast Boy had forced him to buy for his own enjoyment.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me by pressing the purple button to your left.**

**Indi**


	9. Found!

**

* * *

**

Hi?

**Okay, I know that I haven't updated since last April, but, I sort of got bored with this story. I'm back now though, with a new chapter. Please read.**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own The Titans.**

* * *

**Last time on Swimming Lessons: **

When the teenagers finally relented and let the kids out of the pool, Raven turned around to pick up Teether and screamed when she found that he wasn't there. After asking why she had screamed the search for the sick toddler began.

Beast Boy searched under the chairs, Bumble Bee took to the sky to see if she could see him from there, Cyborg began to see if he could track him by satellite and the ever-practical Robin went to search the kiddie pool. The others just sat there watching. When Robin went over to the kiddie pool he found Teether playing lazily with the plastic balls that Beast Boy had forced him to buy for his own enjoyment.

* * *

"There you are!" shouted Robin, glad that he wouldn't have to deal with a worried Raven anymore. Approximately 3.528 seconds later Raven had her little boy back in her arms and was smothering him with kisses as Kid Flash stood there, gob-smacked, trying to figure out how she got from one side of the pool to the other so fast.

"Never, ever, scare me like that again!" she sobbed into his hair, completely unaware of the pool toys which were beginning to explode around her. Teether just sat lazily in her arms, unaware of what all this fuss was about.

"Traitor!" Melvin screeched, "How could you Teether? How could you betray us like that?" By now the boys were beginning to edge away from her, she could be so scary when she was mad. Raven meanwhile began to herd the little mob back into the tower, murmuring something about getting a cup of tea before she bathed them.

* * *

10 minutes later, Raven returned, tea in hand, to the bathroom where she had left her mob with Bumble-Bee, to find a sight she thought she'd never see, The four boys were sitting happily in the tub together, putting their heads underwater willingly and playing happily with their toys. Teether had become an American Indian due to the Mas and Menos having discovered bath crayons and Timmy seemed to have developed white, bubbly Elvis hair. Unfortunately, Melvin was still refusing to enter the water.

"No. No! No-no! And Never!" she wailed to the poor unsuspecting titans who had been put on bath patrol tonight (Robin seemed to be treating this like a proper case). Moments later she found herself placed, unceremoniously into the tub, by Raven. As Bumble-Bee began the nearly impossible task of shampooing her hair, Raven started on yet another problem, getting the boys out of the bath. It was harder than it seemed.

* * *

**Like it? Loathe it? Just want to scream at me? Leave a review at the big rectangular button just down the page a little.**

**Indi**


	10. Melvins Plot

**Hi, I'm back,**

**Told you you couldn't get rid of me. Here's another instalment of Swimming Lessons, dedicated to my five reviewers: Titanfan45, Dawnmist11 (a new recruit), PanamaRoxMySox, my anonymous reviewer, LuvLuvLuv (), Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro and Lar Lindor. Thanks guys! **

**Do you honestly think that writing this bad would come from someone who owned Teen Titans?**

Raven decided to try the easiest method of getting four meta-kids out of bath first. She bent down and began to lift Teether from the tub; unfortunately, it didn't work out quite as well as planned. Teether bit her, apparently staying in the tub was more important than dessert. Raven handed Teether to Speedy and ran off to the infirmary to get stitches in her hand. Thus, the remaining boys got more time in the tub.

When Raven returned she had one hand bandaged and a chocolate bar in the other. The chocolate bar was used to lure Timmy out of the tub and then she marched off with her three monsters, shouting "Their all yours, Bumble-Bee" over her shoulder as she went. Poor Bumble-Bee was left to get the twin speedsters out of the tub all by herself. In case you haven't realised yet, she wasn't an idiot so, rather than attempt to get them out by herself, she called in backup.

One visit from the Flash later, the five youngest titans had been tucked up tight into bed and were now happily sleeping, with dreams of water fights running through most of their heads (Melvin was dreaming of tying Teether to the top of the flagpole by his nappy, but that's a story for another day...). "They look so innocent when they're asleep," remarked the Flash.

"It's hard to believe something so cute can be so evil" replied Bumble-Bee. And with that they left them to their slumber. Unfortunately for them, Melvin wasn't actually sleeping; she had been lying there, breathing in and out as evenly as possible, waiting for the right moment to strike. You see, Melvin was shocked that the boys of her little squad had given in so easily, they had betrayed her, and she didn't take betrayal lightly.

So, naturally, as soon as she was sure the teenagers had left, she snuck out in search of Robin's shaving cream, the lounge pillows, yellow food dye, Speedy's hair gel and a bucket of warm water.

**Told you you'd see more evil Melvin soon, anyone with a theory about her prank, let me know. Sorry about the wait for this, the login page was down.**

**Indi**


	11. The Prank

***Ducks water bombs and rotten tomatoes***

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm really sorry that this update was so short, and that it took so long, but I have developed the dreaded writers block and, as such, had no thoughts as to what exactly Melvin should do next. I've read this story through, and would like to apologise for its extremely bad quality. Please don't kill me, but please do review, or flame, or whatever suits you at the time, and please, do read on.**

**Thanks,**

**Indi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything more substantial than two cacti and a toothbrush.**

Last time on Swimming Lessons:

Melvin had stolen Robin's shaving cream, the lounge pillows, yellow food dye, Speedy's hair gel and a bucket of warm water in order to prank her siblings for giving in so easily.

Melvin was in an evil mood, very evil mood. In fact, her mood could have probably put Slade's most evil mood to shame. Her evil plan was all set, this was revenge. She would get her brothers (and sorta-kinda brothers) back for giving in so easily. She'd put Mas's finger in the bucket of warm water, hoping that the rumours were true and that he'd end up wetting the bed. Menos had received a handful of shaving cream and had his face surrounded by the feathers she'd ripped from the lounge cushions. Speedy's hair dye had been mixed with the yellow food dye and spiked liberally through Timmy's hair. But her crowning glory had been left for Teether, the first one to give in and surrender to the enemy.

As she had gone on the hunt for the materials she needed for sweet, sweet revenge to be hers, she had passed by Starfire's room. There she had seen something which would bring guaranteed shame upon her baby brother, the three pink teddy bears which Robin had given to Starfire last Christmas. Also known as her most highly prized possessions- a fact which cased the kids no end of irritation as they had spent a large amount of their Christmas spending money on a perfume for her and hadn't so much as received a thank-you. So it was with a delighted expression on her face that she stole the stuffed bears, and an even lighter one that she ripped off their heads and put their decapitated bodies in bed with her youngest brother, putting the heads and the end of his bed for good measure, before tucking herself back into bed.

Unfortunately, she had not realised that the reason she had not gotten caught stealing her pranking tools was that the majority of the titans were currently watching her (rather pitiful) attempts at stealth on the security cameras, happily curled up, with popcorn, in the evidence room. Nor had she realised that Starfire would later send Silkie to eat all or belongings. Or that Raven would ground her for the next month. Or even that Robin would give her a lollipop as she sat in solitary confinement the next day, purely because she had stolen Speedy's hair gel.

**Like it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Then tell me by pressing the shiny button directly below this arrow!**

**\ | /**

**\ | /**

**\ | /**

**\ | /**

**\ | /**

**\|/**


End file.
